Bus lines may comprise considerable inductivity. In exceptional cases an overvoltage may occur on a bus wire. When, for example, a short cut between a starter battery and the bus wire happens, the magnetic field of the inductivity may be loaded by energy transferred to the inductivity by current on the bus. In conventional systems a short-cut detector is provided to detect occurrence of an exceptional case. When a short-cut is detected an input signal for gate drivers (gate buffers) is generated which causes the output of each gate driver to assume a low state L which forces the respective gate of the transistor to switch the transistor off. The switching-off of the transistor (switch) results in a sudden interrupt of the drain-to-source current, i.e. of the current which until then has been flowing through the inductivity. As a result, the inductivity generates a voltage peak. Conventional circuits limit such voltage peaks by a protection circuit designed therefore. However, as higher the bus inductivity is the higher is the risk that the voltage peak may damage at least one of the bus driver circuit and the overvoltage protection circuit. The energy sink in an ESD overvoltage protection circuit may be high enough to damage the ESD overvoltage protection circuit.